


Кроличье сердце

by Heiliglust89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Boys In Love, Drug Abuse (mentioned), Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, cheating (mentioned), dance au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiliglust89/pseuds/Heiliglust89
Summary: Перед Магнусом стояла чашка с кофе, на столе лежала свежая газета, жизнь казалась сплошным совершенством.Во всяком случае, так было, пока он не дошёл до развлекательной колонки New York Daily News и не увидел фотографию Алека, напечатанную почти во всю первую полосу. Тут Магнус и поперхнулся своим кофе.Или, где Алек ― бывшая звезда балета, Магнус преподает в танцевальной студии Рафаэля, а Иззи проводит разъяснительные беседы.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rabbit heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779012) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



― Уже слышал новости? Нам заменят Обри.

― Даже так? ― Магнус повёл бровью на Клэри, отправляя очередную вилку с салатом в рот. До обеда всё ещё оставалось неприлично много времени, но кто его осудит. К тому же, перекус в это время равнялся пустому кафе, в котором они могли проторчать до ланча, потому что, боги, тогда-то в этом месте и начинался настоящий ад на земле.

Не прошло и недели с того момента, как предыдущий преподаватель балета поцапалась с боссом и гордо ушла в закат. Впрочем, поцапалась было мягко сказано. Эта была едва ли не драка с криками, оскорблениями, снова криками и так по кругу. Тем не менее, каким бы смешным это ни было, никто из сотрудников по сей день так и не узнал истинной причины ссоры.

Но Магнус ни на йоту не был удивлён. Рафаэля сложно было назвать мягкосердечным, тем более когда речь заходила о его бизнесе. Всё, считай — пиши пропало: он не терпел глупости в любой форме её проявления. Ему принадлежала танцевальная студия, в которой работали Клэри и Магнус, и студия боевых искусств по соседству, в которой работал лучший друг Клариссы. Он не спускал своему персоналу лень, мелочность и, уж тем более, ненадёжность. Ведешь себя как Дива ― вылетаешь как пробка, схема проста.

В Обри всегда сидело что-то довольно злобное, и она была крайне мстительной, если кто-то доводил её до того, что она показывала свою плохую сторону. Магнус, на самом деле, не особо грустил из-за её ухода.

― Да, и кстати, ― Клери улыбнулась, выжидая пока он сделает глоток кофе. ― На её место взяли брата Джейса.

Магнус готов был поклясться, что она специально выжидала, пока он наберёт полный рот жидкости. Кларисса едва не свалилась со своего стула от смеха, когда он, подавившись, выплюнул свой маккиато.

― Бисквитик, ты в самом деле пыталась меня убить? ― недовольно поинтересовался мужчина, пытаясь промакнуть салфеткой образовавшееся мокрое пятно на рубашке, но к сожалению, одежда уже не подлежала спасению. Просто не его день. ― И во имя всех существующих богов, что такого ужасного мы могли натворить, что нас наказывают очередным Вейландом в нашей жизни? Одного было даже больше чем достаточно.

Магнус капитулировал, проиграв кофейному пятну, и поднял глаза. Только тогда до него дошло, что после его последнего высказывания тишина странно затянулась.

― Что?

― Магнус, я знаю, что ты не фанат Джейса, ― Клери раздражённо прищурилась, когда Магнус фыркнул, ― но я уже не раз говорила тебе, что его усыновили.

― Оу, ― Бейн нахмурился, бросив на стол смятые салфетки. ― После того как ты мне напомнила, я начал что-то припоминать.

― Более того, я почти уверена, что уже упоминала о том, кто его брат.

Магнус неловко поёжился. Окей, возможно, у него была привычка отключаться, стоило Клери начать говорить о своём парне. Потому что, откровенно говоря, он не находил Джейса Вейланда достаточно интересной темой для разговора.

Судя по взгляду, которым одарила его Кларисса, она примерно представляла, какой монолог сейчас звучал в его голове.

― Ладно, прости меня, ― выдохнул Бейн. ― Клери, дорогая, я не специально пропустил это мимо ушей, ― он сложил обе руки на столе, честно глядя ей в глаза. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что со стороны всё выглядело именно так.

― Теперь я весь внимание. Не стесняйся рассказать мне всё, что знаешь о родственниках блондинки.

― Нет, ― твёрдо произнесла Кларисса, не принимая никаких возражений. ― Теперь ты сам по себе, _мистер_. Узнавай всё сам.

― Бисквитик…

― Не бисквиткай тут мне, ― она бросила в него пакетик с сахаром, который Магнус, к счастью, успел поймать до того, как он врезался ему в лоб. Хвала небесам за его отменные рефлексы. ― Я больше не буду утомлять тебя подробностями моей личной жизни, так что можешь выдохнуть.

Магнус прищурил глаза:

― Знаешь, на самом деле, это похоже не на угрозу, а скорее на вознаграждение.

Клери швырнула ещё один пакетик. Впрочем, он поймал и его.

***

Магнус сладко потянулся, высоко задрав руки над головой. Впрочем, хруст позвоночника, раздавшийся секундой позже, ничуть не обрадовал; ему определённо стоит записаться к массажисту. Он подхватил собранную сумку, щёлкнул выключателем света в своей классной комнате, мечтая поскорее попасть домой к ведёрку с мороженым и реалити-шоу. Такая жаркая погода, откровенно говоря, выбивала его из строя. Конечно, мороженое в такой поздний час ― не лучшая из его идей, вот только ему было настолько наплевать, что становилось даже смешно.

Не то чтобы его дома кто-то ждал, чтобы отругать за неудачные жизненные выборы. Нет, Председатель Мяо не считался.

Бейн уже почти вышел из помещения, когда услышал звуки музыки. Она играла до безобразия тихо. Он бы и не заметил, наверное, вот только звук определённо шёл из другого танцевального зала. Магнус, растерявшись, глянул на часы. Почти полночь. Кто, чёрт возьми, мог быть здесь так поздно ночью?

Не считая Магнуса, естественно, у которого в последнее время отсутствовал даже намёк на социальную жизнь.

Он крадучись приблизился к комнате, в которой раньше занималась Обри. Что ж, это было интригующе. Магнус легонько толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь. Чтобы секундой позже забыть, как дышать.

Комната была просторной (скорее всего, из соображения, что балерины должны практиковать прыжки) и тускло освещалась всего одной из верхних ламп. Стерео проигрывало что-то мягкое и незатейливое, ему незнакомое, но берущее за душу. А ещё посреди комнаты был человек, которого Магнус до этого ни разу не видел. Теперь он, конечно, сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы этот раз не стал последним.

Незнакомец, _ах_ , как романтично это звучало, был высоким и с ногами от ушей. На нём была свободная майка, демонстрирующая широкие плечи и крепкие руки, и трико, которое не оставляло абсолютно _никакого_ простора для воображения. Чёрт, эти бёдра, с играющими от каждого движения мышцами, а обтянутая эластичной тканью задница… от одного только взгляда на неё в голове пел хор ангелов.

Магнус ненадолго отъехал.

Парень, похоже, так и не заметил его, будучи слишком потерянным в своей музыке и танце. Лично у Магнуса не было никакого, даже малейшего опыта в балете, но он без труда определил движения и присущую этому стилю грацию. Он просто не мог не восхититься тем, как плавно перетекало одно движение в другое: ни один элемент не казался в этом танце лишним. Каждый пируэт и прыжок были выполнены так безупречно и с такой лёгкостью, что смотрящий на это со стороны никогда бы и не подумал, какими адски сложными они на самом деле были. По-видимому, этот танец не представлял собой поставленную хореографию, он больше походил на сбор движений для оттачивания техники.

Несмотря на то, что человек перед ним был невероятно высоким, в танце наблюдалась какая-то волшебная красота. Он не выглядел нежным или, упаси боже, женственным, нет. Его тело пусть и было грациозным, но представляло собой идеальный пример чисто мужской красоты. Черты лица казались выточенными, сказочными в таком освещении. На щеках начинала пробиваться, наверняка, сбритая ещё утром щетина. Но ангелы, как же красиво он двигался. Его ноги, казалось, даже не касались пола. А эти прыжки, когда он подвисал на несколько секунд в воздухе.

Музыка закончилась, и незнакомец прервался, чтобы глотнуть воды из стоящей неподалёку бутылки. Вот тогда-то его взгляд скользнул по одному из зеркал, в котором отражался застывший в дверях Магнус. Всё изящное и неземное покинуло комнату, стоило тому поперхнуться водой, почти заливая ею пол.

― Прости, ― неловко извинился Бейн, входя наконец в помещение, а не маяча в дверях, как извращенец. Парень, тем временем, изо всех сил пытался восстановить дыхание. ― Я не хотел тебя напугать.

― Всё… всё в порядке, ― отозвался незнакомец, вытирая мокрый от пролившейся воды подбородок. ― Я не ожидал, что здесь будет кто-нибудь ещё в такое время. Мистер Сантьяго сказал, что я могу опробовать студию перед занятиями в понедельник.

― Ты, должно быть, наш новый преподаватель балета, ― Магнус, если честно, подумал об этом ещё когда только услышал музыку, но не был уверенным наверняка. ― Брат Джейса?

― Знаешь Джейса?

― Не очень хорошо, ― признался Магнус. ― Я дружу с Клэри.

― Оу.

Что ж, это было неловко. Парень, похоже, не был особо разговорчивым.

― Не думаю, что нас официально представили, ― попытка не пытка. ― Магнус Бейн. Преподаю контемпорари и джаз.

Магнус протянул руку, на которую пару секунд смотрели, прежде чем пожать. Его ладони были большими и тёплыми, пальцы длинными и немного мозолистыми, но такими приятными на ощупь. Как только их руки соприкоснулись, былое напряжение упало с плеч балеруна. Магнус счёл это неплохим знаком.

― Алек. Лайтвуд, ― парень немного заикался. Магнус широко ему улыбнулся, отлично зная, как его улыбка действует на других людей. Казалось, и на Алека она сработала, потому что тот пристально уставился на его губы, прежде чем снова взглянуть ему в глаза.

И какими же восхитительными были его глаза: карие по каёмке и зелёные ближе к зрачку. Ресницы казались возмутительно длинными, почти касаясь румяных щек, когда он опускал взгляд.

Был в нём какой-то мальчишеский шарм, прелестная застенчивость, которая только подогревала и без того заинтересованного Магнуса. Где-то на краю сознания ему показалось, что имя смутно знакомо. Вероятно, Клэри действительно упоминала о нём, а он совсем об этом забыл. Впрочем, это было не важно. В отличие от того, как Алек дёрнул уголком губ, когда Магнус ему улыбнулся. Они держались за руки непозволительно долго, и Бейну всё же нехотя, пришлось его отпустить, моментально жалея об утерянном тепле чужой кожи.

Что ж, это было…

Бейн прекрасно знал о своей дурацкой способности моментально западать на людей, но тут ситуация вышла слишком уж смешной даже по его меркам. Ему следовало отступить прежде, чем он сделает какую-нибудь глупость, о которой впоследствии пожалеет.

― Я как раз собирался уходить, ― Магнус глубоко вздохнул, слегка повернувшись к двери, чётко разъяснив, что их встреча подходит к концу. ― Сможешь тут всё закрыть?

― Да, ― Алек кивнул, отходя к стерео, скорее всего, чтобы включить следующую композицию. ― Мистер Сантьяго уже дал мне связку ключей.

― О, ради всего святого, не называй его «Мистером Сантьяго». Он терпеть этого не может. Считает, что это не очень вяжется с его лицом, которое тянет от силы на семнадцать. Зови его просто Рафаэлем.

― А сколько ему на самом деле? ― удивился Алек. ― Он не очень-то похож на совершеннолетнего.

― Даже я точно не знаю этого, а мы с ним знакомы почти десять лет. ― Магнус пожимает плечами. Он давно перестал гадать о возрасте Рафаэля. ― И он, к слову, выглядит точно так же, как в день нашей встречи. ― Что было немного жутким, честно говоря.

― В любом случае, ― продолжил Магнус, когда стало ясно, что Алек не собирался отвечать. ― Полагаю, мы с тобой увидимся в понедельник?

Алек только кивнул. Он, очевидно, не был большим фанатом бессмысленных бесед, но Магнус мог с этим работать.

Кроме того, их первая встреча не была полной катастрофой. Магнус мог поклясться, что Алек улыбнулся ему, когда он уходил.

Бейн вышел из здания, щурясь от удовольствия, когда прохладный воздух пробежался по всё ещё разгорячённой после занятий коже.

Магнус задрал голову, чтобы поглядеть на второй этаж, где была студия Обри (ну теперь, скорее, студия Алека), в которой всё ещё горел свет. В окне была заметна движущаяся тень. Алек, без сомнений, принялся за новую композицию. Магнусу до скрежета хотелось остаться и посмотреть на его танец подольше, но вместо того чтобы навязываться новичку, он медленно засеменил домой, попутно отправляя Клэри несколько сообщений.

**Кому: Бисквитик (00:17)**  
_О нет, он горячий._

**Кому: Бисквитик (00:17)**  
_Могла бы и предупредить меня, между прочим._

**Кому: Бисквитик (00:17)**  
_Ненавижу тебя._

Обычно, он бы подождал следующего дня, чтобы начать ныть, но не сегодня. Через минуту телефон оповестил о полученном сообщении.

**От кого: Бисквитик (00:19)**  
_Я предупреждала тебя. И нет, ты меня любишь._

Магнус недовольно вздохнул. Все его друзья были теми ещё говнюками.

***

Было шесть часов утра. Магнус сидел в любимом кафе неподалёку от своего дома. На календаре пятница, а значит завтра выходной. Занятия не начинались раньше семи, так что имелся час в запасе, чтобы насладиться бодрящим напитком. Солнце только поднималось на небосводе, ветер разгуливал по улицам, которые ещё не были захвачены летним зноем. Перед Магнусом стояла чашка с кофе, на столе лежала свежая газета, жизнь казалась сплошным совершенством.

Во всяком случае, так было, пока он не дошёл до развлекательной колонки **New York Daily News** и не увидел фотографию Алека, напечатанную почти во всю первую полосу. Тут Магнус и поперхнулся своим кофе.

Вот уже второй раз он едва не убился собственным напитком из-за Алека. Магнус мог только надеяться, что это не станет, в конечном счёте, плохой традицией.

Протерев стол бумажными салфетками (на этот раз его рубашка осталась абсолютно цела), мужчина с интересом глянул на статью. Фото было чёрно-белым, очевидно, снятым каким-то папарацци, так как пойманный в кадр Алек безуспешно пытался прикрыть лицо рукой. «Александр Лайтвуд возвращается в Нью-Йорк» гласил заголовок, напечатанный над фотографией жирным шрифтом. Он быстро пробежался глазами по тексту, поднимая брови в удивлении, всё выше и выше с каждым абзацем.

Ладно, быть может, он не ожидал, что этот скромный, неуклюжий парень, которого он встретил вчера, окажется международной звездой «Королевского балета Идриса», одного из самых известных учреждений в мире балета. Магнус, к сожалению, особо не следил за новостями в этой сфере танцев, иначе он сразу бы узнал Александра.

Теперь, размышляя об этом, имя действительно казалось ему знакомым. Алек, очевидно, покинул Королевство за полгода до этого и успешно скрывался от глаз общественности по причинам, которые до сих пор были неизвестными. Он появился снова пару дней назад, был замечен в Нью-Йорке, в городе, где он родился.

Магнус проморгался, дочитав статью, и снова уставился в нечёткую фотографию. Почему, чёрт подери, кто-то настолько известный собрался работать в студии Рафаэля?

Разумеется, оба заведения Сантьяго были на слуху в городе и являлись одними из лучших в своих сферах, но всё же. Это не был уровень Королевства Идрис, вот уж точно.

Магнус рассеянно потянулся за телефоном. Не видя других вариантов, он разблокировал устройство, чтобы подключить к поискам единственный доступный источник информации, который у него был.

Благослови, боже, Гугл.

Чуть позже, когда Магнус открыл несколько интересующих ссылок, он с интересом принялся читать. Кофе давно остыл, время опасно подходило к критическому, если он не хотел безбожно опоздать на работу.

Александр был сыном Мариз и Роберта Лайтвудов, комиссара и окружного прокурора Нью-Йорка соответственно.

Он вышел на профессиональную сцену в возрасте шестнадцати лет только для того, чтобы достичь пика своей карьеры в двадцать. Алек был самым молодым танцором Королевского балета Идрис, который заработал звание Прима всего после нескольких ведущих ролей. Каждое его соло получило великолепные отзывы, и он был всемирно известным на международном уровне.

Несмотря на всё это, почти все журналы и интервью, найденные Магнусом, доказывали, что Александр не был одержим своей славой и деньгами, которые пришли вместе с ней. Магнус не сумел найти ни одной статьи о скандале, упоминания о злоупотреблении противозаконными веществами или хотя бы о захватывающей личной жизни. Всё, что обычно сопутствует людям, которые начинают карьеру в юношестве. Нет, по всем меркам Алек был слишком скучным для знаменитости. Казалось, он сосредоточен исключительно на работе.

Во всех интервью он казался спокойным и профессиональным молодым человеком, покоряющим своей скромностью и застенчивостью, часто преуменьшающим свои достижения. Затем, в возрасте двадцати трёх лет он сделал предложение одной из главных балерин, с которой часто работал, Лидии Бранвелл. Помолвка длилась почти что год, а после, неожиданно для всех, Алек разорвал её, покинул Королевство Идрис и исчез с радаров на долгие шесть месяцев.

_Какого. Нахрен. Чёрта._

Магнус отложил телефон, чтобы взглянуть на часы (да, да, подумаешь, опоздал), и ещё раз глянул на **Daily News**. Алек хмурился явно недовольный тем, что его фотографировали. Он был неприятно удивлён подобной подставой, Магнус видел это.

Александр был загадкой, глотком свежего воздуха в серые будни. Он пробудил интерес, которого Магнус не испытывал с тех пор как… «Та, которую нельзя называть» в шутку прозвали её Рагнор и Катарина.

Магнус чувствовал приятное волнение от перспективы решения головоломки под названием «Алек Лайтвуд». Он хотел знать о нём всё, выяснить каждую мелочь, которая могла бы вызывать улыбку на прекрасном лице. Магнус бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть, как его тёплые глаза загораются от удовольствия. И он отдал бы ещё больше, чтобы взобраться на этого мужика, как на дерево.

Магнус не был уверен, как Алек воспримет его внимание, но их первая встреча давала надежду. Между ними определённо проскочила искра.

Кроме того…

Он всегда любил вызовы.


	2. Chapter 2

Понедельник наступил незаметно, и ему хотелось бы сказать, что выходные прошли отлично, и он отдохнул, но тогда пришлось бы соврать. 

Полная катастрофа. 

Вернее, это Магнус был катастрофой. Независимо от того, что он делал, он просто не мог сосредоточиться. Привычные дела не сумели перетянуть внимание с одного высокого, темноволосого, уже не-совсем-незнакомца на себя. Магнус по природе был любопытным. Тайна, витавшая вокруг ухода Алека из Королевства Идрис, и исчезновение со всех радаров, побуждали узнать больше. Что-то в этом всем было не так. Магнус и сам мог похвастаться известностью широкой публике в двадцать, но его переход к обычной жизни был незаметным и плавным. В отличие от Алека, который внезапно исчез, а потом появился несколько месяцев спустя будто так и надо. Магнус мог поклясться своей лучшей парой дизайнерской обуви, что там что-то произошло. 

Он конечно осознавал, что это не его дело, и выбивать ответы ни из кого не собирался. Что бы не происходило с Алеком, это было его личным делом, и пусть любопытство сжирало изнутри, Магнус ему поддаваться не собирался. 

Тем не менее, его решение быть терпеливым и тактичным, не означало, что мозг не будет подкидывать ему тысячи вариантов возможных событий на дню. Даже Рагнор, с которым он болтал в субботний вечер по Скайп, в конце концов не выдержал и попросил его (вежливо, естественно, он все же был чопорным англичанином) "наконец заткнуться насчет нового танцовщика и поговорить о чем-нибудь еще". 

Так что, когда он вошёл в класс утром понедельника, он чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон, раздражённым, и отчего-то, даже сердитым. Первым занятием в этот день шла продвинутая группа, и, к его стыду, он заставил их выложиться гораздо сильнее чем в другие дни. Он не делал это со злости, все-таки он был профессионалом своего дела и верил, что свои эмоции нужно оставлять за дверью до тех пор, пока не завершишь работу, но определено был требовательнее чем обычно. 

Его настроение продержалось в том же духе до самого полудня, с ним же и пришлось идти на давно вошедший в привычку обед с Клэри, Джейсом и Саймоном. Магнус не мог похвастаться любовью к этим парням, но они многое значили в жизни Клариссы, поэтому он их терпел.   
Ладно, возможно он слегка слукавил. У него была небольшая привязанность к двум идиотам. Своеобразное "только я могу их оскорблять, но не дай боже кому-то постороннему их обидеть, тогда от них не останется и мокрого места". 

― Итак. Кто чем занимался в выходные? ― спросил Саймон, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона даже на секунду. Магнус, как обычно, был впечатлен его умением поддерживать беседу, проверять социальные сети и одновременно отвечать на электронные письма. 

― Я... ― начала было Клэри, пока что-то за спиной Магнуса не отвлекло ее внимание. Магнус как раз поднял глаза от меню, чтобы понять, чем была вызвана такая заминка, когда она радостно улыбаясь помахала рукой:  
― Алек! Сюда! ― Магнус почувствовал, как сердце в секунду убежало в пятки. 

― Что?! ― прошипел он, запаниковав, когда Клэри, наконец, опустила руку. ― Алек теперь часть наших понедельничных посиделок? 

― У тебя какие-то проблемы с моим братом? ― тут же набычился Джейс, готовый защитить того в случае необходимости. 

― Нет! Конечно нет! Просто... О, привет Алек. Рад видеть тебя здесь, ― Магнус резво сменил тему, когда тот присел за их столик. Алек в ответ только кивнул. 

"Спокойствие, Магнус", ― подумал он про себя, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке. "Абсолютное спокойствие".

― Ну как тебе твой первый рабочий день? ― поинтересовалась Клэри, когда им наконец принесли их заказы, и все приступили к еде. Магнус боролся с желанием затолкать себе в рот сразу половину порции, чтобы вообще не участвовать в разговоре. Сегодня он был не в лучшей для этого форме. 

― Девушка, которая преподавала тут до меня...

― Обри, ― осторожно подсказала Фэйрчайлд. 

― Ага, она, ― Алек нахмурился, размахивая вилкой, из-за чего кусочек наколотой на нее курицы едва не полетел в Джейса. ― Я без понятия, как она вообще что-то делала. Её расписание ― хаос. Половина студентов продвинутого курса должны вернуться в группу помладше и наоборот. В общем, судя по всему, вся первая неделя у меня уйдет только на перетасовку людей. 

― Есть идеи как можно это исправить? ― в голосе Клэри было столько беспокойства, что Магнус был готов поставить все свои деньги на то, что мысленно она уже подумывала о том, чтобы вскочить и побежать помогать ему. Клэри всегда была готова сражаться за других. Это было одним из самых лучших ее качеств. 

― Ага, ― Алек кивнул, дожевывая салат. ― Я отсортирую всех на три потока на основе их навыков: начальная группа, средняя и соответственно продвинутая. По две группы на каждый поток. Буду брать по одной группе из каждого потока в день, по три часа занятий. Итого выйдет девятичасовой график по понедельникам, вторникам, четвергам и пятницам. Таким образом, группы будут отдыхать между занятиями два дня. Что даст мне свободные выходные и среду для дополнительных занятий. 

― Похоже ты уже все решил, ― Магнус бросил на Алека долгий взгляд. Он вынужден был признать, что система была безупречна. График Магнуса был более хаотичным, но свои занятия он сортировал на основе как танцевального стиля, так и уровня сложности, поэтому другого варианта и быть не могло. ― Я уверен, что все у тебя выйдет чудесным образом.  
  
И-и-и, все снова повторилось. 

Застенчивая, кроткая улыбка украсила лицо Алека словно солнце, выглянувшее в дождливый день. Она сгладила чужие черты, делая парня моложе и беззащитнее на вид. Он опустил глаза в пол, будто не привык к похвале.   
Было даже забавно, Магнус был уверен что международное признание подразумевало огромное количество добрых слов к его работе. 

Наконец оторвав глаза от красоты перед собой, он перехватил взгляд Клэри, которая глядела на них донельзя подозрительно. Магнус молча поднял на нее бровь, будто бросая вызов, сумеет ли она озвучить, что бы там не происходило у нее в голове. 

Клэри только покачала головой, возвращаясь к разговору между Джейсом и Алеком.

***

Магнус не виделся с Алеком остаток недели, как, впрочем, и всю следующую за ней, не считая парочки столкновений в коридорах или коротких разговоров у кофеварки в комнате отдыха. Эти редкие встречи были чем-то вроде лишнего глотка воздуха, приятными и на удивление освежающими, подпитывающими огонь, что разгорался у него где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения, лишь завидев чужую макушку.

Алек явно был занят, пытаясь разрешить беспорядок, который Обри оставила после себя: Магнус нередко заставал его в зале, уходя с работы. Он решил дать парню время обустроиться и почувствовать себя в своей тарелке, прежде чем приступить к очаровыванию. 

Собственно, именно поэтому все скатилось в задницу к концу недели и судьба решила столкнуть их лицом к лицу, несмотря на жалкие попытки Магнуса быть терпеливым и держаться подальше. 

― В смысле проблемы с сантехникой? ― неловко поинтересовался Магнус, когда Рафаэль вытащил его с занятий утром в пятницу, объясняя на ходу в какой просак они попали. Его шеф, и лучший друг по совместительству, даже не удивился, увидев того в облегающих лосинах и на высоченных каблуках. У него как раз была практика в стиле кабаре с элементами джаза в продвинутой группе, а Магнус справедливо считал, что если сам не можешь показать класс на каблуках, то и от своих учеников этого требовать не можешь. 

Плюс его ноги выглядели потрясающе, а все считающие иначе могли отсосать. 

― Трубу прорвало в балетном зале, и поверь мне, ты этого видеть не захочешь. Там просто ад. Пол весь в дерьме! Мне понадобится неделя, чтобы полностью снять его и заменить на новый, ― Рафаэль выдохнул, медленно считая про себя. ― Какую конкретно часть из этого ты не понял? 

― Ту, где ты решил впихнуть еще двадцать человек ко мне в зал. Балерин! Это совершенно другой стиль! 

― Не то чтобы совершенно. У тебя достаточно опыта, чтобы все сработало. И в лирическом джазе полно элементов из балета, чтобы граница была не столь заметной. Я уверен, что вы с Лайтвудом сможете составить подходящую хореографию. Рассмотри это как шанс показать своим ученикам что-то новое. 

Магнус был в шаге от того, чтобы схватить Рафаэля за лацканы его   
до смешного дорогого пиджака и трясти до тех пор, пока из этой пиньяты конфеты не посыпятся, раз уж здравомыслия там не дождешься. 

Дело ведь не в том, что он был против идеи попробовать со своими учениками смешанный стиль; показать, как две непохожие вещи могут слиться в одну. Черт, стиль фьюжн был одним из его любимых в конце-концов. И пусть в зале было бы немного тесновато, он все равно видел в этом логику: он был вторым по площади после балетного. 

И дело было даже не в том, что он пытался избежать тесной работы с Алеком. Просто он так хотел дать ему личного пространства, время чтобы влиться в их суетливый круг. За последние два дня Магнусу стало ясно, что Алек не прикрывается ложной скромностью, не играет роль тихого и нелюдимого. Он на самом деле был донельзя застенчивым, несмотря на те годы, которые провел находясь под зорким взглядом общественности. Магнус понятия не имел как такое возможно и хотел бы узнать, но не таким образом. 

Бейну хотелось, чтобы Алек подарил ему еще одну болезненно честную улыбку, которая в тот раз, даже исчезнув, осталась в виде искр на дне прекрасных глаз.   
Хотелось выяснить, от чего у него перехватывает дыхание, что заставляет кровь бежать к щекам, от чего бросает в дрожь. 

Магнусу хотелось раскусить его и хорошенько распробовать начинку. Нежно и с любовью, естественно. 

А Рафаэль решил все испортить, заставляя их работать в тесноте, проводя кучу времени наедине, и все ради какой-то хореографии? И это после того, как Магнус уже две недели летал в облаках, представляя этого парня у себя на простынях; как с чужого лица постепенно смоется скромность, уступая место чему-то более подходящему, правдивому. 

― Тебе придется придумать что-то другое, ― заключил Бейн, стараясь не выдать своему другу (предателю), как сильно он нуждался в другом решении. Просто до смешного сильно. 

― Прости, ― безэмоционально сказал Рафаэль, не добавляя неозвученнное "у тебя сложилось впечатление будто у нас тут переговоры, приятель?". 

Магнус был в полной заднице. И, к сожалению, не в той, о которой мечтал.

***

Тихий стук отвлек Магнуса от экрана ноутбука. Он поднял взгляд на дверной проем, где неловко застыл Алек с огромной сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, и явным дискомфортом, написанным на лице.

― Александр, проходи. ― Магнус не упустил из виду, как парень вздрогнул, услышав свое полное имя. Интересно. 

― Я как раз перебирал музыку, которую мы могли бы использовать, ― решил продолжить разговор Бейн, пока тот плелся к нему через пустой зал. Был поздний вечер пятницы и все давно разошлись по домам. Магнус решил пригласить Лайтвуда к себе, сразу после одностороннего разговора с Рафаэлем. 

― У тебя есть на примете песни, которые ты бы хотел использовать? 

― Да, вот, ― Алек протянул ему флешку, откопав ту на дне сумки. Пока Магнус копался с ней, пытаясь открыть файлы на компьютере, Алек неловко оглядывал бордовые стены и черный декор. 

Следующие три часа были полны споров по поводу музыки и созданием скелета хореографии. Им предстояла неделя совместных занятий, что означало как минимум шесть разных групп и шесть разных программ. Казалось почти невозможным провернуть такое за два дня, но Магнус с детства любил прыгать выше головы. 

По крайней мере, их босс мудак щедро платил им за сверхурочную работу.   
С Алеком оказалось просто работать. Он пусть и был выходцем классического балета, тем не менее, имел базу для лирики и джаза. Сам Магнус был как рыба в воде, когда речь шла о контемпорари и джазе, но питал любовь и к кабаре, и к уличным видам танцев. 

Алек мало говорил, но очень внимательно слушал, впитывая в себя каждую деталь. Он с готовностью делился своим мнением, не колеблясь менял ход движений, если чувствовал, что его что-то не устраивает, и можно сделать лучше.   
Магнус, к его огорчению, пару раз ловил себя на том, что что-то прослушал заглядевшись в эти восхитительные ореховые глаза.

***

К концу воскресенья они заказали себе доставку еды, и ели китайскую лапшу прямо из коробок, рассевшись посреди зала, на полу. Магнус смеялся до слез над попытками Алека есть палочками. Тот едва не бросил в него этой самой едой, но был слишком голоден для такого.

― В действительности, ― Магнус смахнул с щеки невидимую слезу, не обращая внимания на грозный взгляд, которым его за это одарили. ― Странно ли будет звучать, если я скажу, что даже рад тому, что мы застряли тут вместе? Все вышло гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. 

― Нет, ― махнул головой Алек, привычно опуская глаза. Голос у него был мягким, даже капельку счастливым. ― Редко выпадает возможность показать ученикам другой стиль. 

― О, ― горестно вздохнул Бейн. ― А ты знаешь, как заставить парня чувствовать себя особенным. 

Алек фыркнул, пихнув в рот добрую порцию лапши. Он задумчиво пожевал минуту и снова перевёл взгляд на Магнуса. 

― Все... мило. Это все. И ты, ― резкий вздох, который он сделал сразу после этой фразы, явно намекал на то, что он сказал больше чем планировал. Он отвел взгляд, глядя в огромное панорамное окно, из которого открывался вид на вечернюю улицу. Лайтвуд явно впал в раздумья, судя по нахмуренным бровям. ― Давно я перестал ассоциировать танцы с весельем. 

Магнус знал о чем он. Его собственный уход с Бродвея, по личным причинам, не был таким же неожиданным, как побег Алека из Королевского балета Идрис, но для них обоих танцы в определенный момент перестали нести в себе смысл жизни. Сам Бейн, конечно, не представлял себя в другой сфере, поэтому, когда Рафаэль предложил ему должность, он недолго думал. Не было ни минуты в его жизни, когда он бы ненавидел танцы, но всем, время от времени, нужна передышка. 

Магнус открыл было рот, чтобы спросить у парня, что заставило его так охладеть к своей профессии, потерять радость и вдохновение, но так и не произнес ни звука. Это его не касалось. 

Через что бы там не прошел Алек, он имел право рассказать ему сам, когда захочет. 

Глаза Алека затуманились, мыслями он явно был далеко за пределами комнаты. И вряд ли они были радужными, скорее такими же мрачным, как ночное небо за стеклом. Его силуэт освещался лишь тусклым светом фонарей, подсвечивая кончики волос, от чего те казались нимбом на голове. 

Он был до смешного красив. 

Полностью: от кончиков пальцев до самых пяток. Парень наверняка даже не представлял, что вид любого завораживающего места не мог сравниться даже с его улыбкой. Сейчас, будучи недвижимым, он напоминал скульптуру, по глупости забытую художником. Идеальная картина, потерявшаяся во времени и пространстве. 

― Ну, все, ― Магнус отложил опустевшую коробку в сторону, голосом разрушая вязкую тишину. Алек вздрогнул от внезапного шума, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на мужчину. Магнус отвернулся, окидывая взглядом список песен, выбирая любую наугад. Музыка полилась медленным ритмом, стуки барабанов разнеслись по комнате, вместе с женским голосом заполняя пространство. 

― Что? ― спросил Алек смущенно, когда Магнус забрал у него из рук   
недоеденную еду, увлекая парня за собой, пока они оба не встали на ноги. 

― Я не потерплю больше ни секунды, что ты сидишь здесь с таким печальным лицом, ― Магнус покачал головой, подтаскивая его к центру помещения. Тот последовал за ним, словно потерянный щенок, явно застигнутый врасплох тем, что происходит. ― Ты и я. Дуэт из чистой импровизации. Прямо сейчас, отказ не принимается. 

― Магнус, ― Алек растерянно засмеялся, когда они наконец остановились. ― Я лучше справляюсь с поставленной хореографией. Ничего не смыслю в импровизациях. 

― Глупости, ― отмахнулся Бейн, становясь спиной к чужой груди. ― Ты профессионал, конечно ты справишься с таким плевым делом. ― он обернулся на него через плечо. Они стояли так близко, что Магнусу были видны все до единого всплески зеленого, затерянного на карем фоне в чужих глазах. ― И ты выше, так что ты ведешь. 

Алек осоловело поглядел на него пару мгновений, прежде чем песня дошла до припева, и натренированное годами тело задвигалось, будто живущее своей жизнью. 

Прошла куча времени с тех пор, когда Магнус в последний раз выступал в дуэте, он думал что будет катастрофа, особенно с партнером, под которого он не подточен. 

Он ошибался. Все было...

Чувствовалось так правильно. 

Танец был хаотичным, но это был нужный вид хаоса. 

Не было ни намека на хореографию, но посмотри на них кто-нибудь со стороны и не заметил бы разницу. Алек прижимал его к себе, их тела почти не отдалялись друг от друга, следуя медленному ритму музыки. Они кружились, наклонялись и следовали счету так, словно выделывали такое годами. Будто знали друг друга целую вечность и чуточку дольше. Алек был выше и сильнее, и не раз поднимал его в очередную поддержку, плавно опуская обратно так, словно он ничего не весил. 

На протяжении всего танца их глаза не отпускали друг друга, и Магнус видел, как из чужих потихоньку ускользало напряжение, плечи под ладонями расправлялись, когда тело наконец сосредоточилось на чём-то отличном от тёмных мыслей. Магнус мог бы назвать точный момент, когда он перестал думать о следующем своем шаге, и просто начал получать удовольствие от танца, не беспокоясь о том, что может где-то оплошать, сделать менее идеально. Его глаза озарились весельем и чем-то, что Магнус хотел видеть как можно чаще, но чему так и не смог дать названия. 

Ему хотелось быть причиной чужой радости. 

Песня подошла к концу и они остановились, руки Алека задержались на талии Магнуса. Внезапная тишина будто разбила магию вокруг них, и Магнус подметил, как неприлично близко они стоят. В чужих глазах эмоции неслись со скоростью света, смывая одна другую: паника, толика тоски, и что-то, крайне напоминающее смертельную решимость. 

― Я... ― начал Алек, отчаянно заикаясь, ― Иззи, моя сестра, все напирала на меня, чтобы я перестал быть таким антисоциальным огром и наконец закатил вечеринку по случаю новоселья в новой квартире. 

Магнус только кивнул, намекая, чтобы тот продолжал. 

― Но я ненавижу вечеринки и знаю не так много людей. Поэтому я решил пригласить всех вместо этого на ужин. Только друзей и семью. Иззи, Джейс, Клэри, скорее всего Саймон, которого она везде таскает за собой, ― Алек на минуту прервался, бегая взглядом по залу. ― Если... если хочешь... то есть я...   
Алек простонал, опечаленный своей неспособностью связывать слова в предложения. Это было так глупо, дети с малых лет и те приглашали кого-то с большей уверенностью в словах. 

― Я хотел бы, чтобы ты поужинал со мной. С нами! ― быстро исправил он себя. ― Если ты, конечно, заинтересован. 

Боги. 

Какой же всё-таки этот Лайтвуд восхитительный. 

Магнус был в шаге от того, чтобы признаться ему в этом вслух. 

― О, Александр, ― промурлыкал Бейн, щуря глаза на то, как парень вздрогнул от звука своего имени. ― Я определенно _заинтересован_.


End file.
